Las Generaciones Se Conocen Entre Si
by rosalie-key
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestra tercera generación decidiera cambiar las cosas? Dumbledore aceptara? lograran cumplir con su misión? entren y disfruten y sabrán lo que pasara con el futuro de nuestros protagonistas
1. La Sorpresa

**Los personajes no son mios son de J.K Rowling yo solo juego con ellos y la historia es 100% mia.**

* * *

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se puede decir que era un día normal, normal en el sentido de que había muchas bromas por parte de los llamados "Merodeadores" hacia los Slytherin y luego había otras chicas llamadas "Power Girls" que aunque no eran populares como los chicos eran igual o más bromistas que ellos. Era un grupo un poco diferente a lo que se podía ver en esos días, ya que se componían por tres Gryffindor y una Slytherin. Se preguntarán ¿Como aquellas tres chicas podían estar con alguien de otra casa y con personalidad algo diferente?, muy fácil, ella conoció a Lily Evans en su infancia, una chica con cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes hija de muggle y que era su vecina, ella era la mejor amiga de su hermano Severus Snape, y aunque ella sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de aquella pelirroja, también sabia y daba por hecho que Lily estaba enamorada de un arrogante y egocéntrico del grupo de los Merodeadores.

Los Merodeadores estaban compuestos por James Charlus Potter, Sirius Orión Black, Remus John Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Ellos eran los más populares del colegio y dos de ellos odiaban a dos de las del grupo de Power Girls. En las Power Girls estaban las mencionadas anteriormente Lily Evan que era la némesis de James, Alejandra Snape, que por su puesto, era la hermana de Severus y la persona que mas odiaba Sirius, Mary Mcdonald que era la mejor amiga de los Merodeadores pero más de Remus y Alice Gates, la cual se llevaba con todos y era novia de Frank Longbottom.

Ese día era algo extraño, ya que el director del colegio Albus Dumbledore, los mandó a salir de clases para ir al gran comedor. Cuando entraron se quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron detrás de la mesa de los profesores, era como una sábana blanca pero habían unas palabras en ellas las cuales decían "Las Generaciones Se Conocen Entre Sí". Todos sorprendidos y mirando a su director que tenía una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, se sentaron en sus respectivas casas y por desgracia para unos y alegría para otros, los Merodeadores y las Power Girls quedaron unos al frente de otros.

- Se preguntarán por que los he sacado de clases- Todo el GC asintieron a las palabras del director- Pues, esta tarde me ha llegado una carta- Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y al profesor con una gran interrogación en su rostro- La carta viene del futuro, más exactos del 2025- No se hicieron esperar los mormullos de todos los estudiantes.

- Profesor, ¿No sería algo peligroso el recibir algo del futuro? Puede cambiar el destino de todos- Dijo, sin sorprender a nadie Lily Evans.

- Vamos pelirroja, ¿No te gustaría ver a nuestros futuros hijos?- Le preguntó James con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

- Prefiero estar antes con el Calamar Gigante- La pelirroja echaba humo hasta por las orejas y se giró hacia el director.

- Si lo sabemos señorita Evans, pero para eso tomamos medidas- Todo el GC se quedaron en silencio a escucharlas- Como sabemos el cambiar los sucesos que ya han ocurrido puede ser una catástrofe hasta para la comunidad mágica, pero por eso decidimos hacer que la segunda generación se presentara primero- Ahora volvieron los mormullos de felicidad e intriga de los alumnos- Así cuando al final se presente la tercera generación, ya que ustedes serán los segundos, sabremos si han cambiado las cosas para bien o para mal, si es para bien podemos tomar nota de lo que nos digan y cambiar las cosas para un futuro mejor y si cambian para mal, debemos, con el dolor de mi alma, borrarnos la memoria de lo que ha sucedido aquí. Bueno, ¿Quieren escuchar la carta?- Todos los alumnos gritaron un gran "SI"

El profesor desdobló un pergamino que tenía en su túnica y comenzó a leer:

**Querido profesor y alumnos del pasado:**

**Espero y estén pasando un momento agradable, para no hacer la carta muy tediosa **"Si que ya me aburro"**- Gritó Sirius ganándose un zape de sus amigos- Voy al grano. Como ya saben esta carta viene del futuro, uno muy lejano en donde ya no existe Lord Voldemort- Al escuchar el nombre algunos de los presentes temblaron de miedo, otros como en la mesa de las serpientes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y algo asustados por que su amo ya no existiera ahí- Pero en la primera y segunda batalla perdimos a muchas personas queridas y aunque dos de ellas sean las más importantes, la vida de nuestro héroe no fue muy fácil que digamos- Hubieron murmullos de miedo por saber quien serán esas dos personas- Como ya espero les haya explicado el profesor, si las cosas salen bien en este año podremos dejar que siga su rumbo, pero si cambia para algo peor, les modificaremos la memoria y esperamos que pasen un momento divertido viendo a sus hijos y nietos. Por favor no juzguen antes de nada, queremos a varias personas ahí presentes y al momento de terminar de leer esto y si aceptan seguir, algunas personas no deberán estar presente, sabrán quienes son cuando al venir las personas que tienen que estar presentes ocurrirá algo. Espero y les guste y si mejora, nos vemos en el futuro**

**Att. A.S.P**

**Director futuro del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**

Al terminar de leer la carta las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a la familia Weasley, que estaba compuesta por Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Willian Weasley y Charlie Weasley los cuales tenía años. También vieron entrar a Andromeda y Ted Tonks junto a su hija Nymphadora Tonks que tenía 3 años. Igual entraron Dorea y Charlus Potter que rápidamente fueron recibido por un abrazo de su hijo, Narcissa y Bellatrix las cuales eran hermanas de Andromeda no le hicieron el menor caso ya que ellas estaban disgustadas con su hermana por haberse casado con un sangre sucia, así que ella fue hacia su primo favorito que los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Prima favorita, Ted, Nymphadora que bueno verlos- La chica cambio su cabello a color rojo cuando la llamaron por su nombre completo.

- No me llames Nymphadora- Ella era metamórfica y cambiaba con facilidad gracias a sus emociones.

- A mi Nymphadora se me hace un nombre bonito- Dijo Remus Lupin y la chica cambio su color al rosa chicle y se sonrojó haciendo reír a sus padres y a Sirius.

- Mejor nos sentamos que ya esto está a punto de comenzar- Les dijo el profesor Dumbledore y los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor pero, antes de empezar con las presentaciones se escucharon unos ¡pum! En la mesa de las serpientes y uno en la de Gryffindor.

- Si con esto quiso decir el chico en la carta que algunas personas no iban a estar presentes, ¿Por qué Colagusano esta desmayado?- Preguntó James haciendo la pregunta que todo el gran comedor se hacía.

- No lo sé señor Potter, pero espero que les resuelvan la duda pronto- El director hizo aparecer unas camillas y los transportó a la enfermería- Creo que ahora podemos empezar

De momento la pantalla cambio y aparecieron muchas personas en una salón que era conocido por los Black, especialmente por Sirius el cual por poco y cae desmayado allí mismo.

* * *

**Hola! aquí de nuevo luego de muchísimo tiempo, he decidido borrar la historia que tenia y actualizarla mejor, yo e estado subiendo esta en otra pagina y como me fue bien decidí borrar la que tenia aquí y subir estos capítulos, como ven es bien diferente y una idea nueva con mi otra historia, no la dejare pero creo que volveré a empezarla comence a releerla y de verdad e mejorado mucho en caligrafía, eso me han dicho, y pues para que no me pase lo mismo que me paso ya, ya que como que se me fue la imaginación, volveré a reescribirla así que esperenlo pronto, esta historia tiene como 12 capítulos escritos, ya están la segunda generación completa así que actualizare cada dos días, espero sus reviews, ojala les guste**


	2. William Weasley

Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes no son mios son de J.K Rowling pero la historia es 100% mia

* * *

Sirius, que era agarrado por sus amigos, los soltó y suspiro fuertemente.

- ¿Por qué todas las cosas importantes tienen que ser en la casa del infierno?- Se agarró la cabeza y la puso contra la mesa mientras James y Remus palmeaban su espalda.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del infierno como la apoda Sirius, había varias personas regadas por las esquinas de la sala, lo malo era que no les dejaban ver las caras pero se escuchaba una fuerte discusión en una de las esquinas.

- Se que es la casa de la familia de mi madre pero, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto y con toda esta gente?- Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras y eran aburridas.

- Por que por desgracia tus padres estarán viendo el video y tú tienes que estar presente, no es que nos agrade mucho la verdad- Se escuchó una voz fuerte y gruesa dejándoles saber a los del pasado que era un adulto.

- Mejor comencemos, créanme hay gente ahí que no les gusta esperar- Dijo una voz gruesa pero amable, algunos del GC se les hacia conocidos pero no sabían a ciencia cierta quién era.

Hubo un chico que se sentó frente a la pantalla, era pelirrojo y con el cabello largo, un pendiente en la oreja en forma de colmillo y sonreía amablemente a la pantalla. Todos los del GC miraron rápidamente a los Weasley y al pequeño que andaba con ellos.

- _Buenas tardes chicos del pasado_- Saludó el chico sonriendo a todos- _Mi nombre es William Weasley_- Todos los de la mesa Gryffindor felicitaron a los Weasley aunque su hijo andaba ahí a su lado- _Fui un orgulloso Gryffindor, premio anual, prefecto y delegado_

- Aburrido- Gritaron James y Sirius mientras Dorea, Lily, Remus y la señora Weasley les daban un zape.

-_ Gracias mamá y señoras_- Las demás dijeron un gran de nada, dándose cuenta que los chicos del futuro podían verlos y escucharlos-_ Tengo 27 años y trabajo en Gringotts en Egipto y actualmente salgo con alguien_- Dijo con voz de enamorado haciendo reír a todos.

- ¡Baboso!- Gritaron algunos en la pantalla haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

- _No me importa, la amo y algún día quiero casarme con ella_- Las chicas del gran comedor suspiraron enamoradas mientras sus novios o los chicos que tenían a sus lados les daban un codazo.

-_ Eso es todo de mi parte, solo les diré una cosa, se van a aburrir de ver tantas cabelleras rojas_- Molly y Arthur se tensaron pensando en cuántos hijos irían a tener mientras los gemelos Prewett y James, Sirius y Remus chiflaban en son de burla. El chico salió de la cámara y en ella se sentó otro pelirrojo haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en los Weasley y en Charlie.

* * *

Hola a todos, aqui hay un nuevo capitulo, es corto pero a medida que vayan avanzando son mas largos, espero les guste y gracias por las alertas, reviews y favoritos.

Comentarios:

Princess Mabel Malfoy: **si colagusano se merece lo peor maldito mortifago, pues los de las mesa de Sly son los mortifagos, menos Snape, Bellatrix, Narcissa y Lucius, Yo soy 100% parejas originales y ni loca le quitaria a Tonks a Remus son una de mis parejas favoritas y todo sera visto por ahora, gracias por comentar.**

****lobita22: **entendi tu punto no te preocupes jajajaj, si ellos necesitan saber para poder cambiar los acontecimientos aunque ahora solo se enteraran de unas cosas solamente, no la segunda generacion se esta presentando antes de que vayan a buscar los horrocruxes bueno por ya sabras y no hice ninguno pero no te preocupes no dejare que nada tan malo suceda, gracias por comentar.**

****Juli-Pim: **Hola de nuevo gracias por estar aqui ;)**

****Alejandra Cullen: **gracias por comentar ojala te guste el capitulo**


	3. Charlie Weasley

Los personajes no son mios, son de J.K Rowling si no yo me casaria con Sirius, con Fred o con James Sirius, la historia es 100% mia

* * *

Luego de tomar un almuerzo por las quejas de James, Sirius, Bill y Charlie, Dumbledore movió su varita y la película comenzó de Nuevo dejando ver a un chico con un cuerpo demasiado de fuerte, unos ojos color azules y tenía en el rostro varias quemaduras, tenía una sonrisa algo traviesa pero sincera y sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

- _Hola Hogwarts del pasado_- Saludó alegremente-_ Mi nombre es Charlie Weasley_- Aunque todos ya sabían desde un principio que era un Weasley, felicitaron a Arthur y Molly mientras los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores decían "¡Ya van dos!" haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

-_ Bien si ya terminaron de burlarse de mis padres sigo, fui un orgulloso león_- La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió con entusiasmo- Prefecto- Los gemelos, James y Sirius abuchearon-_ Y fui el buscador más joven del equipo de Quidditch_

- Cornamenta, supéralo ya te ganaron la batalla- Dijo su amigo Sirius al ver que James hacia una mueca porque alguien lo superó en el Quidditch.

- _Tengo 25 años y aunque pude haber sido un jugador profesional me fui a trabajar a Rumania con los dragones, mamá no trates de hacerme un berrinche recuerda que soy pequeño ahí y no creo que me hagas cambiar de opinión_- Dijo Charlie al ver que su madre iba a protestar mientras los gemelos y los merodeadores gritaron "¡Genial".

- _No tengo novia y no creo que la tenga_- Se escuchó detrás que gritaban_ "¡Esta enamorado de Norberta!"_- _Cállense ustedes dos ah y mi mejor amiga es Nymphadora Tonks_- Andromeda y Ted sonrieron ampliamente al escuchar el nombre de su hija mientras detrás se escuchaba _"¡No me llames Nymphadora!"_ haciendo que los del pasado rieran-_ Eso es todo por mi parte, nos veremos en otro momento_- Se despidió el chico y apago la cámara mientras los de la mesa Gryffindor hablaban con los Weasley.

- Habrán dos presentaciones mas y luego nos iremos a dormir- Anunció el profesor haciendo que hasta la mesa de las serpientes abuchearan.

- Valla espero verme ahí viejito y con cuatro hijos con la pelirroja- Lily escuchó a James decir y se sonrojó fuertemente.

- Prefiero casarme con Voldy antes de hacerlo contigo- Todos quedaron sorprendidos por como llamó al mago más temido de todos los tiempos pero James no se inmutó simplemente sonrió.

- Pelirroja ya verás que tendremos un hijo con el cabello como el mío pero con tus ojos, que tenga la maldición Potter y termine con una pelirroja y se meta en problemas- Charlus y Dorea veían todo con diversión, le recordaba a ellos en su tiempo- También una pelirroja con mis ojos la cual no tendrá novio hasta los 40 años y se meterá en problemas igual

- Tendrá novio cuando ella decida Potter- Al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del chico se dio cuenta de su error ya que parecía aceptarlo mientras los demás los veía como un juego de tenis, de James a Lily y viceversa.

- Ya sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a aceptarme- Le guiñó un ojo y la pelirroja se sonrojó de furia y vergüenza, nadie se daba cuenta que un chico de la mesa de las serpientes los observaba con furia mientras su hermana con diversión y una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, decidi subir un capitulo cada dia ya que tengo la segunda generacion completa, ya cuando empieze la primera generacion, lo hago cada dos dias, espero les guste mucho, gracias por los review, los favoritos y alertas. En los Reviews hubieron dos comentarios que me salen privados no se porque pero aun asi lo contestare sin poner si nickname

Reviews:

**Lobita22:** Gracias por el Review mas grande que he tenido jajajajjaja pues si, la historia es antes de derrotar a voldy pero en el comienzo del septimo año antes de irse a buscar los horrocruxes, pues si se van a hartar y los Weasley estaran contentos de tener una hija, pero espera a que suba el cap y sabras jajajajajaja los profesores los aman claro menos Snape ya que les recuerda a los merodeadores pero hogwarts seria aburrido sin ellos y sin peevees, hay algunos que no creo que se averguencen de lo que hagan o a lo mejor si quien sabe, veremos que pasa a lo largo de la historia, gracias por leer y por el review ;)

**Alejandra Cullen: **si se van a volver un tanto locos, o van a celebrar no se sabe y pues veremos que hace la cabeza dura de Lily y el arrogante de James cuando lo sepan, gracias por leer y por el review ;)

**Juli-Pim:** no se porque tu comentario salio privado jajaja pero gracias de nuevo, solo quiero que me digas si hay algun error y si tienes alguna idea es bienvenida, ya tu sabes hasta donde tengo el fic gracias de nuevo

**Privado: **No se porque salio asi pero aun asi te lo contesto, si se que los capitulos estan algo cortos y la trama es interesante, era el segundo fic que hacia pero con una nueva idea, aqui tengo uno que lo deje a mitad pero quiero volver a hacerlo, este empezo asi pero a medida que avance mas largos fueron y mas buenos, por lo menos eso era lo que me decian, lo de las lineas pues creo que es mejor para saber quien decia que cosa y lo justificado no me sale aqui no se porque y no importa la criticas constructivas son bien recibidas, espero y te guste este capitulo y gracias por comentar ;)


	4. Percy Weasley

Los personajes no son mios son de J.K Rowling la historia es 100% mia

* * *

Todos en el gran comedor estaban nerviosos, querían saber que pasaba con ellos en el futuro ya que las cosas en ese momento no estaban buenas. El único consuelo que les quedaba era, que en un futuro aunque lo vieran lejano, Voldemort no estaba ya en el planeta tierra para molestarlos y aunque fueran sus hijos, podrían vivir en paz. La cámara volvió a encenderse y se vieron tres pares de piernas, dos forcejeando con el del medio ya que parecía resistirse a sentarse.

- _Déjenme en paz, no quiero estar aquí, si se enteran estaremos en problemas_- Los chicos por fin habían logrado sentar al del medio y antes de iré le dieron zape a la vez.

- _Eso te pasa_- Comenzó uno con voz de burla.

-_ Por ser_- Le siguió el juego el otro, ya todos el gran comedor tenían una leve sospecha de que aquellos dos eran descendientes de los gemelos Prewett.

- _Aguafiestas_- Terminaron de decir los dos a la vez causándole el sonrojo al chico de gafas, delgado y con el pelo pelirrojo, rápidamente todos los amigos de los Weasley y mas los de la mesa Gryffindor felicitaron a la feliz y algo asustada pareja mientras los Prewett y los merodeadores decías "¡Ya son tres, no pierden tiempo!".

- _Buenas noches a todos_- El chico hablaba con aire pomposo, los merodeadores y los gemelos hacían una mueca ante eso mientras su madre lo miraban con amor- _Me llamo Percy Weasley y obviamente no tengo que decir quiénes son mis padres ya que sabrán quienes son_

- Valla, lo lamento señora Weasley pero su hijo es muy pomposo- Le dijo James ganándose un pellizco de Dorea- Lo siento señora Weasley

- No hay problema chico- Le dijo Arthur ganándose una mirada fulminante de su esposa- Amor es verdad lo que dice, se ve muy pomposo- Molly solo soltó un bufido y siguió escuchando a su hijo.

- _Tengo 21 años, fui Gryffindor_- La mesa de los leones, aunque también pensaban lo mismo que James aplaudieron con entusiasmo- _Fui premio anual y prefecto_

- _El Prefecto Perfecto_- Le dijeron los gemelos haciendo que el gran comedor riera y mas James y Sirius que utilizaban esa frase muy a menudo para Remus y Lily.

- _¿Me dejan continuar?_ _Gracias, actualmente estoy trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia siendo la mano derecha del ministro_- Lo dijo con un aire pomposo haciendo que todos giraran los ojos incluso sus padres- _Nunca jugué al Quidditch, no me gusta_- James y todos los fanáticos del Quidditch lo miraron ofendido-_ Y actualmente no tengo novia_- Dijo el chico sonrojándose ganándose la risa de muchos- _Eso es todo por mí, espero verlos en un futuro creo_- Dijo con una mueca y se echo hacia adelante para apagar la cámara.

- Wow, ya van tres, pelirroja tenemos que hacerle la batalla a los Weasley- James le estaba diciendo con mirada de enamorado a Lily mientras todos reían mas sus padres.

- Ya te he dicho Potter, cuando el infierno se congele- Le dio una mirada envenenada y se giró hacia otro lado.

- Hey Alejandra, cuidado y tus hijos salen mitad humanos y con tentáculos- Le gritó Sirius desde la mesa de Gryffindor hacia la de Slytherin haciendo gruñir a la chica.

- Vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa Black y será lo último que salga de tu asquerosa boca- Los que estaban a su alrededor se separaron de ella horrorizados, mientras Snape sonreía con felicidad y Sirius con un poco de miedo.

- Mejor veamos otra presentación y nos vamos a dormir porque es tarde- El profesor se sentó en su lugar para hablar con la profesora MgGonagall sobre lo que habían visto en lo que la pantalla volvía a encenderse.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, gracias a todos los que han leido y se han tomado la molestia de comentar, que bueno que les guste mi historia y voy a actualizar rapido, no digo nada mas, los dejo leer ojala les guste

**Reviews:**

**georginiuxa: **Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero te guste y gracias por leer ;)

**Alejandra Cullen: **Si! esa es una de mis parejas favoritas y su hiistoria me encanta, la espero seguir, cuando termine esta espero y mi musa siga conmigo ya que quiero cambiarlo todo.

**lobita 22: **Si Molly da miedo pero no creo que quiera cambiar el futuro de sus hijos, mmm no lo habia pensado ya que en esta parte no sale, pero deja ver si en la proxima pueden salir asi Vernon no sea un muggle y James, Sirius y Remus le den de las suyas jajajaja a ver que hago, lo de las presentaciones por ahora son asi de cortas pero hay otras (como la de Harry) que son largas, recuerda que estos personajes son como secundarios y no hay mucha informacion de ellos, que bueno que me sigues nos vemos en la proxima.


End file.
